Wilbur
|hometown = Tassel Town |likes = consuming memories |dislikes = Shantae}} Wilbur is the third boss to appear in Half Genie Hero. He is responsible for the stolen memories of the people of Scuttle Town, a testament to his epithet as the devourer of memories. Wilbur is Holly Lingerbean's pet worm. Synopsis After Shantae escapes the tower chase she meets with Holly Lingerbean again and formally introduces Shantae to Wilbur, Holly's pet worm. Briefly upon recieving the memories Scuttle Town's residents from Holly, Wilbur will devour them and immediately attack Shantae. Boss Fight & Strategy Phase 1 Shantae will exclaim "Destroy the worm!" and Wilbur will promptly fire 4 eyeball blasts at the player. the location of where Wilbur is firing is indicated by a purple circle and can be easily dodged by moving left or right. The blasts can also be blocked with the bubble and reflected with the mirror however the reflected blasts will not damage Wilbur. Phase 2 After Wilbur has fired his eyeball blasts he will descend into the tower and fire 7 boulders (one of which being a molten boulder). After the boulders rain upon the stage Wilbur will ascend and the player is required to attack the molten boulder which will send it bouncing into a cannon. After the boulder has successfully entered the cannon the player can step on one of the two switches that raise the cannon to blast the molten boulder at Wilbur. Phase 3 Upon successfully blasting the boulder out of the cannon Wilbur will yell in pain, descend back into the tower, and his eyeball will drop onto the player. Shantae will exclaim "Go for the eye!" and is required to hit the eyeball back and forth 6 times. It's best to attack before the eye is close enough to Shantae so as to correctly strike it while also not damaging Shantae. Using a Pikeball, Super Pikeball, Scimitar, or Fireball is recommended if you're struggling with this section. After the player has attacked the eye 6 times the eyeball is sent back into the tower and Wilbur will promptly rise from it. This will start his second cycle (which begins back at phase one), increasing the amount of eyeball blasts, boulders launched, and hits required to launch the eyeball back into the tower which each following one. Cycles On the second cycle Wilbur will attack Shantae with 5 fireball blasts, 9 boulders, and the player is required to attack the eyeball 8 times. On it's third cycle Wilbur will fire 6 eyeblasts, 10 boulders, and the eyeball must be hit 8 times. On his fourth and final cycle Wilbur will attack the player with 6 eyeball blasts and 12 boulders. After the player has fired another molten boulder at Wilbur he will collapse into the tower accompanied with explosions and a fade to white. Hardcore Mode Wilbur uses similar attacks (as listed above) but has had his 1st and 2nd phase changed to increase difficulty. His eyeball blasts will now be randomized instead of where the player is located requiring quick reaction times to avoid. The molten boulder that he fires during his 2nd stage will eventually explode if not attacked quickly enough, this will revert him back to his first phase. Trivia Wilbur's debut in the game is due to the crowdfunding campaign reaching one of its stretch goals on Kickstarter for an additional chapter. Had the stretch goal not been met, he would have most likely been absent in the final game. Gallery Wilburconceptart1.PNG WilburConceptArt2.PNG Category:Bosses Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Deceased Category:Cyclops